Spending the holidays in Oak Tree Town
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: A group of friends gets together in Oak Tree Town to celebrate the holidays with their families. (This story will include Rachel and Rod from ANB, and Lillian and Ash from TOTT, and their children)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Since the holidays is coming around the corner, I was inspired to write this story. Enjoy!**

 **(I know in SoS they're named Kamil and Licorice, but I'm going to use Cam and Reina. Also I married Rod in ANB and named our daughter Ashley, that's why Rachel and Rod's daughter is named Ashley. :) And please note that the children in this story all will be teenagers even though we know some of them don't actually grow up in the games.)**

* * *

Dear Annie.

I thought you'd like to know that Rod, Ashley and I will be joining you, Raeger and the kids for Christmas again this year. It'll be great to see you again and catch up like the old days. Oops I gotta go, Rod is calling me. See you soon!

Rachel.

P.S: Oh. I forgot, tell Cam and Reina that we have a surprise for them.

* * *

 **A/N: the actual story will start next chapter! Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter 10th:

Annie's P.O.V

"So, did Rachel say what our surprise was in her letter?" Cam asked me for the 1000th time today.

I sighed. "No, she didn't. And even if she told me, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Leave the poor woman alone Cam. You've asked her that all morning. Now come help me with these cookies."

"Thank you, Reina." I watched Cam as he walked into the kitchen to help his bride to be. They're really cute together. Funny thing they already knew each other before they moved here. Who knew? "Seriously you're worse then the children." I giggled.

"Hey mom. I think aunt Rio's here." I heard my son called as he walked downstairs. Seems someone was window watching again this year. "And I think Cam's surprise is here too." The boy added towards Cam with a smirk.

"R-really?" Cam looked liked he was about to jump out of his skin.

"Sit. Be a good little boy and sit." I teased the florist. "I'll get to door. Cody go get your sister."

"She's already outside." The boy joined me at the door, coat already on.

When I opened the door, I grinned. Not only Rachel and Rod were here but Lillian and Ash was here as well. "What a lovely surprise." I gave Lillian a hug before Hugging Rachel. The three of us were best friends at in high school before moving on with our lives. Lillian and her brother Philip moved to Bluebell and Konohana, Rachel went to a place called Echo Village, and I moved here. Oak Tree Town. "Assuming Chels couldn't make it this year?" I teased. I knew Chelsea wouldn't be able to make it here due to personal reasons. Chelsea was also our friend before moving to the sunshine islands.

"Nope. So I brought Lillian instead."

"And I brought Ash with me to surprise Cam." Lillian added, pointing to her husband.

"Where is Cam?" Ash spoke up. "He wasn't at the inn."

"Inside. He and Reina are in the kitchen. Come on in." I led everyone inside.

"Hey mom." I faced Cody again. "Can we go into town?" He gestured towards Laura and the other two teenagers.

"Alright, but be back for dinner. If you see Fritz, tell him he's welcome to join us for dinner again. And if you go to the restaurant, tell your father that everyone's here. Although he'll probably get the hint seeing Ashley and Isaac with you." I smiled at the other two teenagers.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie's P.O.V

After the children had left, I went back inside to see everyone chatting with each other. I smiled. It's just like old times. I walked towards the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey Annie can I go see your dogs?" Rod asked with a grin.

"Just can't stay away could you?" Rachel giggled.

I laughed along. "It's fine go on. Go have fun." I told him happily.

Rachel an I watched Rod as he wen to the backyard. He's like a child. I can see why Rachel likes him. He's really sweet towards her. When he was out of view, we laughed.

"So," Lillian walked towards us, Reina behind her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. How are you Lillian? How's Phillip? It's a shame that he couldn't come."

"I'm fine, Phillip's fine, he wanted to, but someone has to work on the farms."

"Still can't believe you made him do that." Ash walked over.

"Do what?" I asked.

Lillian giggled. "When Rio here called me that she's was going to go see you guys, she said that Philip and I could come with her and we could bring Ash and Nori and our kids. Well, we knew that both of us couldn't go so we made a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"Whoever won the cooking festival gets to go with Rio."

"Ah," I smirked. Never been to a cooking festival in the two towns but it sounds fun. Raeger might enjoy it as well.

"Help! Help!" We all turned as Rod Came rushing in, my puppy following him.

"I got it." Ash walked towards Rod, telling Cam to help.

"I see the problem." Cam put his hand into Rod's pocket.

"Hey what are you-" Rod sighed as Cam pulled out a hand full of dog treats.

"I believe these are yours?" Cam and Ash smirked while we girls giggled.

"I told you to empty your pockets before we left." Rachel gave Rod a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

Later that night, Raeger and the kids came back with Fritz, and we all had dinner together. It was great to see everyone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's P.O.V

It was 5am when Lillian and I had left the inn and made our way to Annie's. We'd thought we'd give Annie a day off on her farm work. The woman works way to hard. It's time that she takes a break. Lillian and I work on a farm so we know what to do. When we had reached Annie's house, we spotted Annie watering her crops. "Oh, hey girls," she greeted us. "What's up?"

"You're up." I took the watering can away from Annie.

"Huh?"

"Annie, go back to bed, we got this." Lillian told the woman, dragged Annie towards her house.

"I don't understand, why are you-"

"Annie." I started, "We know you work so hard out here every day. We even work very hard on our own farms. We know how busy running a large farm by yourself can get stressful. We just want to help you, now go back to bed, or at least go spend time with your family."

"At 5am?" She giggled. "Can I at least help? It'll go faster if we work together.

Lillian and I looked at each other. Well, that wasn't the plan but she had a point. With a sigh, we nodded.

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

I had to admit, Rachel and Lillian helping me this morning was a good idea. Normally, it'd taken me hours to get everything done, but with their help we got done in no time. Now I'm in the trade depot, selling items. Laura and Cody are bugging Jonas as usual. I giggled. Don't think those two will never leave the poor man alone.

"Hey Annie." I heard Lillian's voice behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around to see my friends with boxes of Christmas cookies. So that's why Rachel and Lillian wanted to use my kitchen this morning.

"Do you think we could use your shop to hand these out?" Rachel asked me with a grin. "Everything will be free of course."

"Yeah, go for it. I'll be over in a sec." Seriously I hardly open my shop. It seems there's not enough time in a day to do so. "Uh...where are the men?" I asked, couldn't see Ash and Rod anywhere.

"With Raeger at the restaurant."

"Ah," Should've known. I giggled. They're probably bugging him by now. I walked over to my friends, helping with the giveaway.

"Selling cookies mom?" Laura asked me while giggling. "Don't let Cody see you."

"I heard that." Cody walked next to his sister.

"You know how you are with sweets."

"I'm a guy. We like food in general. Just ask dad. Besides, you're no better, sis."

"Alright you two, that's enough." I couldn't stop laughing. These two remind me of me and my brother when we were their age. 16, turning 17 in two months. They're growing up so fast.

"Hey Laura, Cody, here." Lillian gave the two their own box of cookies. "We're not selling them, we're giving them away." She explained to the two.

"Ah." Laura looked around. "Is Isaac around miss Lillian?"

"Why? Going to share these with your crush sis?" Cody smirked.

"Shut up." Laura punched Cody in the arm. "I don't like him like that. I just..." she paused. "What about your crush on Ashley?"

"I...uh...okay, I get it." Cody sighed.

We laughed. "Isaac's at the inn with Ashley, dear," Lillian told the teenage girl, who was blushing slightly.

"Can we-"

I giggled. "Yeah, go on. You know you can just go."

After the two teenagers had left, we giggled.

"By the way, Isaac likes Laura." Lillian said, putting a cookie in her mouth.

"And Ashley totally likes Cody." Rachel added.

"Well," I smirked. "This should be interesting. Reminds me of the three of us when we were in high school, before we moved on with our lives huh girls?" A devilish smile crossed my lips. "What if we help them a little? Valentine's Day is coming up. What if we get Ashley and Laura in the kitchen while our husbands keep Isaac and Cody busy?"

"We like it." Lillian grinned.

"Although, I don't think we don't need the men for this. Isaac and Cody are teenagers, trust me, they'll find something to do." Rachel pointed out.

Lillian and I looked at each other. We knew she was right.


End file.
